Five-little-things
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: Five little things is a collection of five little things that happened while Ginny was with Dean throughout her fifth year which show how much better her relationship was with harry than with Dean. Cute Hinny fic.
1. Flowers

The first little thing: Flowers.

Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. So many couples, doing so many sickening things that hermione couldn't stand.

"How many bouquets of flowers is Ron going to get her? This is now the third!" Hermione groaned to Harry, watching Lavender squeal over her fresh bouquet of Lavenders.

"I get it, Ron's dragged me to the flower shop twice already." Harry sighed.

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting at a booth in the three broomsticks. Harry picked at his chips.

"Speaking of which... I bought you some. Just because you haven't gotten any and I haven't got anyone to give them to." He said, pulling out from beside him a small bouquet of pixie periwinks.

"Oh, thank you Harry. They're lovely. I love the blue ones." She said, accepting them happily with a grin.

"I see another bouquet of orange and red down there, who're those for?" She asked, taking a deep breath into the delightful aroma her flowers were passing out.

Harry went slightly red. "Grhsn..." he mumbled. Hermione smirked. She knew who Harry liked. He didn't know she knew, but she knew.

"Who?" She asked, wanting him to admit it. He sighed. "Ginny." He said, then awkwardly looked away and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Ah. Don't you think that would be a bit—" she started to lecture, before getting cut off "I know! She has a boyfriend! I'm aware! I understand! You don't need to spell it out!" He grumbled. "As friends. I gave you flowers as friends, I can to her too." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Just then, Ginny and Dean themselves walked in to the resturaunt. Ginny was sneezing uncontrollably while Dean was ushering her inside.

"How about that table with the candle?" He asked her. She continued to sneeze. "Let's go sit with Hermione and Harry. And get those damn flowers away from my n-n-n- ACHOO!" She tried to say.

She walked away from Dean and towards Harry and Hermione.

"Hi guys!" She said, sneezing once after. Harry immediately handed her a tissue. "Thanks." She said, tossing it into the trash.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked as Ginny took a seat beside her. "And where's Dean?" Harry asked, a bit too eagerly. "He stepped out for a minute. Oh, he's right there." She said, a bit annoyed.

Dean came over and sat beside Harry. "Hi Harry!" He said, picking up the red and orange flowers he had bought for Ginny. "Who did you get these flowers for?" Dean asked, holding them up happily.

"Oh, you and Hermione going out together, eh? Didn't mean to crash on your date!" He said, looking cheerful.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They arn't dating." She said. Dean shrugged. "Yeah, me and Harry are just best friends, you know that. And he bought me these pixie periwinks as friends." She said, showing Ginny the flowers.

"_Sure... friends..."_ he said, with a suggestive nod to an irritated looking Harry. "No, for real. Look, I even got some for Ginny. As friends. Ron was dragging me to flower shops so I figured I'd pick some up for her." He said, as she handed them over to Ginny.

"Although Dean has probably given you a lot already, I just thought it'd be nice." He added.

Dean was giving him the hugest death stare in the history of all death stares. "You _really _didn't have too." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Wow, these are my favourite! I love them, I've planted about a dozen in mums flower garden!" She gushed, hugging the bouquet, which was only slightly bigger than Hermione's.

"I'm guessing Dean gave you way more than that, but I—" "Cmon Ginny! We're going to the flower shop. I'm going to get you a bouquet ten times bigger than that!" Dean said, letting out his temper and taking her by the hand.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll stay here." She shrugged. Dean made a noise like a growl and stormed out of the restaurant.

"What was with him?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed.

"He did buy me flowers... but he bought me a full bouquet of Dreamalite blossoms and Gossamer Belles." She stated.

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" He asked, passing her his water. "Yeah, I'm fine now..." she murmured.

When she saw hermione's confused look, she added, "I'm severely allergic to both Dreamalite Blossoms and Gossamer Belles. Those are the only two flowers in the world I react to." She explained. Hermione gasped. "Why in the world would he choose them?"

Ginny shrugged. "He didn't know...said it was his mum's favourite. I got weird itchy bumps all over my arms, needed an inhaler and couldn't stop sneezing for about twenty minutes." She shuddered.

Harry ordered a warm drink for her and mentally congratulated himself for getting her her favourite flowers. "He must've been jealous that Harry got you your favourites while he got you an allergic reaction." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I guess." Ginny said, taking the drink from the waitress. "I can't—" she looked very embarrassed and ashamed all of a sudden, and started to say she couldn't pay, but Harry caught her look and handed the waitress three sickles and a knut. "You didn't have to—" she started, before he shook his head. "It's okay."

They sat and talked for awhile, until ten minutes later when Dean arrived with three large bouquets of red quaritises. "I'm back with flowers for _my _Ginny!" He announced.

"Oh god..." hermione mumbled under her breath.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why would I possibly need this many quaritises?" She kind of demanded. Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Why would you need that many of whatever stupid flowers he gave you?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

Ginny looked offended and annoyed and angry. "Because there arn't that many of them, and I want to take care of them. They're my favourite and they remind my of home." She sort of argued.

"Well _SOR-ry!"_ Dean exclaimed. "C'mon. Let's go meet up with Seamus and Pavarti for a double date. Key word: DATE." He said, and pulled her away from Hermione and Harry's table.

She grunted and they left without another word, Dean angrily grabbing all the flowers he bought, and Ginny holding her favourites close.


	2. Generosity

The second little thing: Generosity.

Ginny and Dean were done with their little double date with Seamus and Pavarti. Ginny didn't really feel like she fit in, but had a nice time with Dean anyway. And Dean enjoyed it, so that was fine.

They didn't eat anything together, but they did do some shopping and a nice walk. At the end, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Dean, I'm honestly really hungry right now." Ginny said, her stomach practically grumbling.

Dean checked the time on his watch. "Curfew's soon, we didn't get dinner?" He asked. "No, we didn't." She told him. He only shrugged. "I wanted to buy these cool quidditch gloves before we have to go back to the castle, so maybe you could run by the cafe back there and grab something to eat while I go over to Quality quidditch supplies and we could meet back here?" He asked, formulating a plan.

Ginny got that very embarrassed and ashamed look on her face again. "I- um, I don't have any money..." she said, looking away and not at him. She _hated _having to ask her friends for money, but she had to accept the fact that she wasn't exactly _wealthy. _She couldn't waltz into stores, buying whatever she pleased.

He looked at her somewhat annoyed, which made her feel even worse. "Well Gin, I'm gonna spend the money I have in my pocket on those quidditch gloves I was talking about. Just go up to the castle. I didn't eat dinner, and look, I'm fine! Get a water from the common room." He told her and started towards the QQS store.

She took a deep breath after he went and tried not to keep telling herself how poor she was compared to the others.

She knew she wouldn't be able to buy anything, but walked towards the cafe anyway. Maybe Ron would give her a sickle for a very tiny salad or something. Oh wait- he had spent it all on flowers.

She walked into the cafe shamefully. Luckily she spotted Neville, Hermione, Angelina and Harry. Angelina waved her over. "Hey Gin!" She smiled. "Hi." She responded politely.

"Come here for anything in particular? I heard the milkshakes are great!" She said, examining the little paper fold on the table. "Oh, mine's ready! See you guys!" She said, as she grabbed the shake, re-adjusted her winter coat and descended out into the darkness.

"What brings you here Gin?" Hermione asked her. Ginny really didn't want to admit that she didn't have any money, so she just made up an excuse. "Just wanted to, um, warm up before going back up to the castle." She lied.

Harry wouldn't fall for it that easy. "What did you have for dinner? Lots of great options out here." He said, sceptically. "I, um, didn't exactly eat... but it's fine. I'm not even hungry." Which was a total lie. She got hungrier every time she said the word hungry.

"You can't not be hungry, get some fries or something, they're really good here!" Hermione said, taking a bite of one of the few she had left.

But Harry put the peices together, he remembered Ginny not having enough money for a simple drink at the three broomsticks, so how would she pay for fries at the cafe? She was probably a bit embarrassed to say it, but she must be hungry!

"So Harry, are we still going to quality quidditch supplies quickly to pick up some cool new stuff? They have new gloves, and these really cool miniature snitches..." Neville stared brightly.

Harry felt his pocket. He only had enough money to get one thing from the store... those dragon leather gloves _really_ did look cool...

"Um, sure Neville, I'll meet you and Hermione there. Just a minute." Harry replied.

Neville nodded and he and Hermione left the small cafe after he reminded Harry that there was only thirty minutes until curfew left.

Harry and Ginny were left. "You can go ahead, I think I'm just gonna go into the castle now anyway.." Ginny said. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No Ginny, you may have fooled them.. but not me." He told her.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed soon." She said, avoiding his gaze. "Want me to get you anything? Where's Dean, by the way?" He asked, peeking out the window.

"He went to buy quidditch gloves. The new fingerless ones, that can also work for his favourite muggle sport, football." She said.

"That bastard!" Harry murmured under his breath. Luckily, she didn't hear him.

"And Harry, you only have enough money for a quidditch thing. Go spend it. That's what Dean did. You deserve it." Ginny tried to convince him.

"Well I'm not Dean. Want a sandwich?" He asked.

"Those gloves and that snitch are expensive. You won't have enough money left if you do this." Ginny said, and tried to go out towards the door.

Yes, she was starving, but she wasn't going to make him spend his money on her. She just wouldn't.

"You're not understanding. _You_ are way more important than some gloves or any random quidditch trinket." He said.

This caught her off guard. She looked at him, happy. Dean never made it a point to tell her how important she was or loan her some money when she didn't have her own.

He ended up getting her something to eat and they walked back up to the castle together afterwards. Unluckily, Dean saw them.

"Oh, hey Gin. I actually did end up having some leftover money, I bought myself a burger. Sorry, I should've checked properly. Oh well, next time I will." He said, shrugging once again.

He looked like it was no big deal, but she looked extremely hurt.

"Yeah, I actually bought her dinner." Harry said, as Dean noticed him for the first time. Dean groaned.

"Oh goody." He said through gritted teeth and stormed off for the second time.


	3. Priorities

The third little thing: priorities

Sunday. One free day before every student had to go back to facing their schoolwork, and for Ginny that ment more practicing for her OWL's testing.

Although she wasn't exactly forced to do any practicing on Sundays, Hermione still insisted she did. Dean and Hermione herself usually tutored her for a hour.

"You ready Hermione?" Ginny asked, ready with all her stuff to proceed to the library.

This studying session was a bit more important than the others. That was because there would be a huge OWLs pre-test the next day, and Ginny had to be fully prepared. She had been really stressed about this test all week, but knew it'd be okay because she could count on Dean and Hermione to help her make sure she did well.

Hermione turned around to face Ginny. "Ready for what?" She asked, looking confused.

If there was one person in the world Ginny thought she could count on to not forget something, it was Hermione. But there she was, right in front of her, forgetting about their study session.

"My study session! The big one! You know, because there's going to be a major important OWLs pre-test tomorrow?!" Ginny tried to remind her, panicking slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Your study session! Oh my god... I forgot!!" She cried.

"That's fine, I'll give you a minute to grab your stuff, then we can head down to the library. We can get Dean on the way." Ginny assured her.

"No Ginny, I can't! I'm so sorry, I have to take an apparation test today! The thing we did last week was just a lesson, this is the day I'm getting my liscense!" She said, looking extremely sorry. "They told me that they wouldn't let me take the test any other time, but I could try to move it..." she trailed off, going over the details in her head.

"Oh no, it's okay. Really. This is your actual apparation test, and by the end of the day, you'll definitely have your license. Don't pass up that for some study date!" Ginny told her. Passing up her apparation license for this would be crazy.

Hermione still looked unsure. "Okay. As long as you make sure to tell Dean to work extra hard tutoring you today!" She said, and dashed off to her testing location as Ginny yelled, "Good luck!"

Ginny was a bit more nervous about the pre-test now that she knew Hermione couldn't help her review, but had faith in Dean.

"Hey Dean!" She said, catching up to him, Seamus and Pavarti in the corridor. "I'm ready!" She said, panting.

"Are you going to go tutor a fifth year girl?" Pavarti said, giggling. Dean and Ginny looked offended. "Of course I am! She's my girlfriend!" Dean said, proudly.

Ginny smiled, glad to see her boyfriend standing up for her. But Seamus gave him a dirty look.

"Dean, mate, you told us you'd take us to that mini-practice thing and play some quidditch!" Seamus reminded him.

Harry was holding a little mini-practice. It wasn't necessary for all players to come, just a fun thing to practice their skills and an opportunity for Harry to show them more advanced techniques. Since Dean was a reserve chaser, he was going.

"Oh yeah... sorry Gin, I really wanna help you, I do, but me and my friends really want to go to this thing at the quidditch pitch!" Dean told her, sheepishly averting her gaze.

"What? But Dean, Hermione had to cancel to get her apparation license, who will help me? t

This is really important! I have my pre-test tomorrow!" She said, looking sadly at him.

Dean sighed. "It's litterally one study date. It's not the end of the world. You're a super smart girl, one of the smartest I know! You'll ace that test, babe!" He said, pumping his fist in the air and leaving her in the deserted corridor to go catch up with his friends.

Harry appeared when they were out of sight. He was in his quidditch uniform and was holding his firebolt firmly in his hand.

"Hey Gin! Going to the practice? We're going to be doing a lot of really cool stuff. I may even try to teach the wroinsky feint!" He said, looking extremely cheerful.

"I can't. I have OWLs pre-testing tomorrow. I really have to study. And Hermione can't help me today because she's getting her license for apparation today. And Dean canceled last minute to go to the practice, so I'm on my own for this one." She sighed.

Harry looked shocked. "Oh wow... the pre-test may not seem very important, but trust me, it is. It's bloody hard too. Impossible. Me and Ron didn't study all week, luckily Hermione had our backs and helped us last minute." He remembered.

Ginny shrugged. "It's fine. I need to go to the library." She said, and waved goodbye. Harry shook his head while she walked away.

Ginny picked a nice, quiet spot near the window looking out onto the lake, and gathered some books from nearby shelves. She read, but was blanking our when it came to practice questions. It didn't exactly help that she was a very slow reader.

She was thinking of rage quitting because she couldn't answer a single question correctly. What was wrong with her? She got all these right on past sundays! She sat, back leaning against the wall, ready to give up all this studying when the library let another person in.

Harry came in and walked straight over to her little study area. "Which subject are you practicing right now?" He asked, picking up a book.

Ginny looked up suddenly, noticing him finally. He was no longer wearing his quidditch uniform, instead his casual school uniform without the tie and dress shoes.

She stared at him confused. "Practice was cancelled? It's not raining though.." she said, standing up and looking out the window. Harry hopped up to sit on the table.

"Not cancelled, I just didn't go." He told her casually. Ginny was completely dumbfounded. "But you were so excited, you were practically bouncing!" She exclaimed.

"Was I?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "I just know how stressful the OWLs pre-testing is and you can't survive it without someone having your back like Hermione had mine. So here I am, having yours. And you look like you could really use it."

Ginny still just stared. Dean prioritized quidditch over helping her study, but Harry didn't? Why? Shouldn't her own boyfriend think that he could put a hold on quidditch to help his own girlfriend?

"Let me guess, your blanking out all of a sudden?" He asked her. "It happens when your super stressed. What you need is to breathe." He told her, patting the spot next to him, guesturing for her to sit.

She sat without saying or thinking a word you could say she was a bit shocked.

"Just close your eyes and breathe. You're stressing yourself out to much. You're putting much to much pressure on yourself. Just breathe. Slowly. Don't think of work or anything." He instructed her.

She did as she was told and took four deep breaths. She immediately felt way better afterwards.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Harry smiling at her. "Ready to try some practice questions?" He asked her. She nodded slowly. "Sure."

"History of magic: what important event happened on February tenth, 1835?" He quizzed her. She had no idea. "I don't know..." she cringed.

Harry encouraged her. "It has to do with the statue of secrecy..." he egged her. Her eyes brightened. "Eugene Larvin endangered the stature of secrecy by revealing magic to seventeen muggles in London while trying to plan a special surprise for his best friend, Erwin!" She shouted.

"Yes! See? You got it. Don't feel pressured. Just think back to all your notes." He reminded her.

They went like this for a while, and at the end she thanked him by taking him to the kitchens (which weren't yet closed) and they both ate a slightly late dinner.

"If only the kitchens were open yesterday when I skipped a meal." Ginny said. Harry shrugged. "It was pretty late though, the kitchens usually don't stay open passed 8:30pm." He told her.

They had a fun time being served by Dobby the house elf, and Ginny went to bed, satisfied that she'd pass her pre-test. She was ready.


End file.
